


N A R C I S S A

by narcissamalfoywastaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissamalfoywastaken/pseuds/narcissamalfoywastaken
Summary: **A PREQUEL TO THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS**Narcissa, a happy, married women to a handsome, rich man with a beautiful, platinum blonde baby boy.Or so she was happy.T/W:EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, AND CURSING.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. baby boy

NARCISSA MALFOY, 5 JUNE 1980, 4:53 AM

"And.. it's a boy!" the midwife announced. The baby immediately started crying.

A boy. A baby boy. A male Malfoy. I just gave birth to a handsome baby boy. The midwife handed me the baby.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," I whispered into my son's ear. "No one will ever hurt you."

"May I hold him, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, giving me a nudge.

"Sure, darling" I handed our son over to him.

I sighed. After 9 months of carrying our baby we finally have a child. It wasn't easy, no. But it payed off in the end.

FLASHBACK

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled. "Lucius come quick!"

"What, Narcissa?" Lucius came running into the sitting room.

"I-I think I am pregnant.." Narcissa gulped. "C-could you cast the spell?"

Lucius sighed. "Yes, my love." 

Lucius put his wand up against her stomach. 

"Verum Revelare"

A small, faint heartbeat is emitted from her stomach. Narcissa and Lucius gasp as they feel the vibrations in their bodies.

Lucius handed the baby to the nurse for her to weigh and measure. "We made a handsome baby," Lucius whispered to me.

"Yes we did," I replied, placing a kiss on his neck.

The nurse handed Draco back to me. He opened his ice blue eyes and looked at me. A tear fell out of my eyes in happiness.

He may have many of Lucius's characteristics; but he had my eyes. Ice blue eyes, as cold as the snow but as pretty as the ocean.

I held Draco on my chest, never to let him go.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

NARCISSA MALFOY, 6 JUNE 1980, 6:36 AM

I awoke to Draco crying in Lucius's arms.

"Is everything alright?" I opened my eyes.

"Y-yes, I was just giving him a bottle. H-he might need a d-diaper change." Lucius stuttered. I could see the sleepless night in his bloodshot eyes.

"He probably does," I yawned and got up. "I will change his diaper."

"No, no. Go lay back down, I will change him."

"Okay then." 

I sat back down and covered myself with the hospital blanket. I looked over to see Lucius flinching at the sight of what was in that diaper. He quickly clean Draco up and put a fresh diaper on.

"M-may I hold him?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Yes. Of c-course," Lucius muttered. He put Draco in my arms.

"When are we to leave?" I asked him.

"Well, the doctor needs to look at Draco and make sure there's nothing wrong, then we can go."

"Okay babe," I replied. 

30 MINUTES LATER

The door bursts open.

"Hello, I am Doctor Hamon, I am here to check up on Draco."

I handed Draco over to Doctor Hamon. He took his stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat, looks into his eyes and ears, and checked his reflexes.

"Alrighty then.. he looks all good. Have a good day today." Doctor Hamon walked out the door.

A sigh of relief passed through my body. I knew nothing was wrong with him; but to hear it from someone with knowledge is even better.

"Shall we get going?" I looked over to Lucius. 

"We shall," Lucius grabbed the baby carrier. I got up and put Draco in the baby carrier. We walked into the elevator and pressed the "ground" level button.

The elevator door opened after about 30 seconds. We walked out of the elevator and to the check out desk. The woman at the desk handed us our wands and we left.

We travelled through floo powder, since it's dangerous to apparate when pregnant and Lucius refused to drive a muggle-vehicle.

We travelled to our main sitting room.

"Welcome home," I said to Draco. I walked up the stairs of Malfoy manor to Draco's nursery. I place his carrier down and picked him up.

I placed him in his crib, being gentle not to wake him up. I will change the colors of the nursery later, when he isn't sleeping.

I walked to my room and laid on the bed. I unpacked my hospital bag and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Our owl has a note in it's mouth, I have a feeling who it is, but I could be wrong.

I grabbed the note from the owls foot and it read:

Dear Narcissa,

Have you had your child yet? I would love to come and meet it. It has been awhile since I have seen you and Lucius. 

Bellatrix

I shuddered at the sound of "it", knowing now its a boy. I grabbed a piece of parchment and replied with:

Dear Bella,

Yes, our SON came. You may come over anytime today.

Narcissa

I rolled up the piece of parchment and sealed the letter. I tied the letter to our owl's leg and she was off.

I got a cup of tea and sat in the sitting room. I looked out the window, realizing how much our life is going to change with having our son.

12:24 PM

Someone knocked at the door. I am almost positive it is Bellatrix, but who knows at this point.

I opened the door and surprise, surprise, it was Bellatrix.

"H-hello," I stuttered.

"Hello Cissy! How's my nephew?" Bellatrix walked into the manor.

"He i-is doing f-fine. Lucius is upstairs in his nursery with him. I-I'll go get them," I muttered.

I walked up the stairs to Draco's nursery.

"Lucius," I walked into the room. "Bella is here."

"Okay. Here, take Draco... I will be down in a moment."

Lucius handed me Draco and we walked out the room. I walked down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Oh- hello there!" Bellatrix cooed.

Only I knew how much of a soft spot for babies she had. 

"And his name is...?"

"Draco. Draco Lucius," I answered.

"Oh, well Draco.. your going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up," Bellatrix continued to hold and coo at him.

"Oh Cissy.. he has your eyes."

Hearing Bellatrix say that, out of all people Bellatrix, it made my heart melt. Draco grabbed a piece of Bellatrix's hair and pulled it, causing her to bite her tongue to stop her cursing.

"Oh, you like to grab hair do you? Well, I can see where he might get that from."

I let out a little chuckle. "Oh, yes, I know certainly where he got that from."

Bellatrix let a shriek of laughter out.

"What's so funny?" Lucius said, entering the sitting room.

"Oh, n-nothing."

Lucius sat down on an ottoman next to where I was sitting.

"The dark lord will be happy to hear about this! A tiny deatheater in the making!" Bellatrix stated, breaking the silence.

A lump appeared in my throat. "Y-yeah.. how about that," I choked. I never wanted to think of that possibility... but I will do everything in my right mind for him not to be a deatheater.

"O-on another note, at least I was right about him being a boy." I started.

"It's natural for mothers to know it.. except mum thought that you were going to be a boy," Bellatrix smirked.

"Of course she did."

Draco let out a cry.

"I think he wants s-some bottle. I-I'll go get it," I walked out the sitting room into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. 

I walked back to the sitting room and handed the bottle to Bella. "Would you like to feed him?"

"I'd be honored," Bellatrix replied, taking the bottle out of my hand.

She silently fed him his bottle.


	2. Not in front of the baby

NARCISSA MALFOY, 24 JUNE 1980, 6:34 PM

"Why do you insist to make dinner the muggle way?" Lucius asked.

"Because, it takes time. It can be fun." I continued.

"Exactly. It wastes time. With a flick of a wand you could make a three course dinner!" Lucius said, looking me in the eye.

I continued eating; taking pauses to feed Draco in his highchair. 

"Speaking of flaws, why did you put that black in your hair?" Lucius spat.

"I thought that the blonde would represent the Malfoy in me; and the black show, well, the Black in me," I explained.

"Well you changed your last name, so now you are a Malfoy," Lucius stood up.

I was shocked by what he said. "I will be a Black before I will ever be a Malfoy!" I am now standing in his way.

He slammed me against the wall and held me by my throat.

"You say another thing and, damn woman you'd wish you wouldn't!" 

I could feel him breathing on my neck. I grabbed his hand and pried it off me.

"D-don't do this i-in front of the ba-baby," I huffed, walking back to the table to finish feeding Draco.

Lucius slammed his hand on the table and left. I heard the door to the front door slam shut; signaling to me that he is probably not coming home tonight.

"Dobby!"

A quick thwap and Dobby appeared in front of me.

"Y-yes, Miss?" Dobby stuttered.

"Please do the dishes." I commanded.

"Y-yes, m-ma'am."

I picked up Draco and walked him to his nursery, to change him. I threw away his old diaper and put on a new one.

I got him into his pajamas and walked him down the stairs. I warmed him up a bottle of milk and fed him his bottle. 

I took him up to his nursery and sat in a beige-gray wooden rocking chair. I rocked him and rocked him until he met his slumber. I stood up and walked over to his crib and placed him in his crib.

I gave him a kiss then I left the door ajar.

I walked down to the kitchen and got a cup of Jasmine tea. I added 1 teaspoon of sugar and squirted a bit of lemon to give it some zest.

The stairs creaked in the quiet house as I walked up to my room. I sat in my bed and quietly sipped my tea.

Most nights I sit and think to myself, why the hell did I marry Lucius again? Why did I choose to produce a child with this man? But I couldn't divorce him now. I can't have my child not have a complete family.

But what happened tonight, would he do it again? It just worries me that he will continue to do this type of thing, and it will rub off on Draco and once he gets older and starts dating he'll be like Lucius. I just want Draco to be a good kid. But with Lucius as an example, that will be hard to come by.

I finished off my tea and laid down to get some sleep. It will only be a matter of hours before Draco will be up.

4:49 AM

I awoke to Draco crying. I sat up and realized that there was none other than Lucius in the bed; he reeks of alcohol.

I put on some slippers and walked to his room. I picked him up and brought him downstairs. I got a bottle of milk and put it in a pan to heat it up.

I grabbed the bottle from the pan once it was hot enough and I walked out to the sitting room and sat on an ottoman next to the window.

I propped him up and placed the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and he starts sucking. 

I looked out and the window and sighed. I hope that when Lucius is awake he isn't drunk; sometimes he will the night away and still be drunk the next day.

FLASHBACK 1978

Narcissa stood in a living room, chatting with an older woman.

"This baby just never wants to sleep! I swear I get four hours of sleep a night and that's it!" Narcissa chuckled. "And this little baby wants to eat everything! Yesterday, I had pickles dipped in sugar and lemon!"

"That sounds disgusting Narcissa!"

"It was! But somehow I ate it."

The two kept giggling and chatting. Another woman walked over and interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner is on the table."

"We will be there in a second! It is a dinner party after all!"

Narcissa walked through a hallway into a huge, marvelous dining room. Narcissa took a seat next to Lucius.

Narcissa eat everything; not because she wanted it, it was the seed inside of her who wanted it. She then stood up.

"I'd like to thank the host for letting us have dinner here, and more importantly.. it's a girl."

Everyone gasped, even Lucius.

Lucius pulled her down by the sleeve. "I THOUGHT we were going to keep the gender private?" he said through grinded teeth.

"Well too bad; she said no."

20 MINUTES LATER

"-and that is why I believe the security at the ministry should tighten!" A woman was explaining.

Narcissa felt light headed. 

She walked over to Lucius, now putting her hand onto her stomach. She felt a stabbing pain in that area; like someone stabbed her with a pointy dagger.

"I-I d-don't feel.. I d-don't feel-"

Narcissa collapsed onto the couch, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Everyone ran immediately to her aid.

She didn't have a pulse.

END OF FLASHBACK

Reality hit me. I have been having these flashbacks increasingly; and I don't enjoy them much. I just have to remember now I have a beautiful baby boy in my arms. 

Who is now done with his bottle.


End file.
